Kunio-Kun вики
Добро пожаловать HOT-BLOODED! Scks art.jpg|''Stay Cool, Kobayashi-san!'' announced!|link=https://www.kuniokun.jp/kobayashisan/|linktext=New entry developed by Yoshihisa Kishimoto and Hiroyuki "Mokeke" Sekimoto. Rcmm promotional.jpg|''River City Melee Mach!!'' Coming out this October!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnMHFoY0YI|linktext=An upgrade to River City Melee: Battle Royal Special will be released this year. Rcg main.png|''River City Girls'' released!|link=https://kuniokun.fandom.com/wiki/River_City_Girls|linktext=WayForward's first entry in the Kunio-kun franchise is now available on Switch, PS4, Xbox One and Steam. Technos_arcsys.png|Visit the official website!|link=https://kuniokun.jp/|linktext= Добро пожаловать на . Kunio-kun франшиза была создана Technōs Japan Corp. и насчитывает более 30 игр. The first game of the franchise, Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun (released as Renegade in North America) was Technōs' first big hit. The series would become more popular on the Famicom thanks to Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari and Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai (the former was localized in North America as River City Ransom on the NES, an influential cult classic). Veteran Technōs staff continue to work on the series in a new company, Million Co., Ltd, which is now owned by Arc System Works. The series original creator, Yoshihisa Kishimoto, is also involved in the creation of current games. Though a popular series in Japan, the Kunio-kun series remains a niche franchise in North America. There are multiple reasons for these: the attempt to sell the games to the western market, which required alterations to the games and the fact that Technōs was unable to publish most of their own games (River City Ransom and Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge were the only Kunio-kun games they published). The series does have a cult following in some parts of Asia, Europe and North America. Localizations of Kunio-kun games by Technōs include Renegade, Super Dodge Ball (these two being the only two arcade games in the series), River City Ransom (Street Gangs in Europe), Nintendo World Cup, '' Double Dragon II'' (for the Game Boy, was originally going to be released as The Renegades by Technōs before Acclaim got the rights to publish the game) and Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge. The Neo Geo version of Super Dodge Ball was the last game released by Technōs in the west which fully used the Kunio-kun characters without making alterations (Nintendo World Cup did use Kunio as a character for the Japan Team). After Arc System Works purchased the rights to release the series, they started using the Kunio-kun characters and settings in the western market under the River City brand for the purpose of recognition (there are some exceptions, in River City: Tokyo Rumble, some characters use the names they were given in River City Ransom while others use their names from the Kunio-kun series). River City Girls is the latest released game in the franchise. River City Melee Mach!!, a sequel to River City Melee: Battle Royal Special is currently in development by Arc System Works and has a planned release date of October 10, 2019. '' Stay Cool, Kobayashi-san!: A River City Ransom Story'' has just been announced for a 2019 release for Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch and PC. It will be a collaboration between Yoshihisa Kishimoto and Hiroyuki Sekimoto. The Kunio-kun series THIS WIKI CONTAINS SPOILERS! Prior to the release of Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special, the Kunio-kun franchise was split into three sub-series: * The Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun sub-series, which spawned from the original game and includes Shodai Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun, Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun: Bangai Rantō Hen and Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka. Most of these games were directed and designed by the series original creator, Yoshihisa Kishimoto. The games use serious themes of gang violence and the characters have realistic proportions (Bangai Rantō Hen is the sole exception). * The Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu sub-series, which was created when Hiroshi Sato was developing a dodge ball simulation game and Yoshihisa Kishimoto was asked to include Kunio in it. Games in this series also include Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen, Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairantō, Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League and many other sports games. The main designer for Hockey Bu was Koji Kai, who worked on every of the Famicom games afterward until Nekketsu! Street Basket: Ganbare Dunk Heroes. * The Downtown Nekketsu sub-series, which was designed and directed by Hiroyuki Sekimoto and Mitsuhiro Yoshida. Their intention was to create a game inspired in Double Dragon that even children could play with lots of freedom and this game became Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. Games in this series include Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai, Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō!, Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun and many others. With the release of Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special, Yoshihisa Kishimoto, Million Co., Ltd and Arc System Works have decided to fuse all three sub-series into a single new series. Click here for a list of games in the franchise. With active users, we are currently maintaining articles and files, and you can help! An unofficial wiki dedicated to the Kunio-kun series created by Technōs Japan Corp, now wholly owned by Arc System Works. The goal of the wiki is to provide information on the series' characters and the games in general. The Japanese games take precedence over the western adaptions with some exceptions, though the western versions of the games will also be acknowledged. There are also various spin-offs of the series in which former Technōs staff were involved in, they will be added in the future. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Обзор